<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Will Tell by Kgehrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699267">Time Will Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kgehrs/pseuds/Kgehrs'>Kgehrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kgehrs/pseuds/Kgehrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul bounded and hot headed. A tale of time through Hermione and Charlie's trying relationship and the heartbreak and happiness that comes along with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will it ever stop?” Mrs. Weasley looked into the backyard at her son and who she considered a daughter-in-law fighting once more. Her husband stood behind her and ran reassuring hands over her arms.</p>
<p>“There are some things between them we will never understand moppet.” He sighed, “We have such a strong bond, but nothing like theirs. Could you imagine sharing a mind, feeling each other’s movement and hurt? Those two have a lot to work through and I don’t think they are ready for that part in their life, but I think they feel pressured to be ready for it.”</p>
<p>“But being a soulmate is a glorious thing, they should embrace it!” She cried. “They have known for the better part of seven years now! Arthur, they can’t just throw this away, how have they not made amends of it yet?”</p>
<p>Bill stepped in on the scene and shook his head, “Mum, Charlie and ‘Mione are not the type to want to settle down. This magic between them is amazing and even they know it, but with them wanting their careers and feeling this way it tears them to shreds. There is more to their story that you don’t know, even I don’t know, and I don’t think we ever will.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean son?” Arthur turned towards their oldest and Molly only stole a glance before watching Hermione cry out into the sky and Charlie just giving her a glowering stare.</p>
<p>“They’re fighting because they’re trying. They both want it and do love each other, but sometimes the bond wants more for them then they want at that time.” He sighed, “Think of how powerful magic is, think of how it became so powerful it almost ruined our world, now think of these two people you love and what their core wants for them, but also how stubborn they are.” Molly gasped, finally understanding what might be happening between the two and thinking of the past months of unhappiness at the Burrow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Charlie couldn’t pull his eyes away from the witch but the pain that was radiating off of her was tearing him to pieces, he was not one who cried and this wouldn’t bring him to it. “Stop.”</p>
<p>“I can’t.” She hiccupped still averting his gaze, she held herself with her arms tightly wound around her, the only real comfort she could give herself.</p>
<p>He stepped closer and took one of her hands. She tried to pull away but he squeezed tighter and pulled her into his body. “You will go to Russia, I will stay in Romania, and at some point we will be together again.” He sighed into the night sky as she cried into his shirt for the last time.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to live with this pain.” Her sword was her words, they always were, and what would bring him to his downfall would be those. “You don’t have to live with the memories, you don’t have to remember the awful thing I had to live through, because you weren’t there, and you didn’t come until I was in the hospital.”</p>
<p>“I tried.”</p>
<p>“Trying isn’t good enough Char, your brother! Your goddamn married brother came to help me, he cleaned me up, he took care of me, he watched me in the hospital, he asked all the questions, because you couldn’t even live with the facts.” She pounded each statement into his chest. “Sometimes I wondered why we were bounded.”</p>
<p>“Because witch,” He growled “Look at our chemistry, we are both too hot headed for our own good. We both have a fucking passion, we want the same thing, you use books I use my body, our core is the same and we are too stubborn to even realize that.” His grip on her arms got tighter, but magic would never allow him to physically hurt.</p>
<p>“Rot in hell Charlie.” And with that she was gone, out of his arms, and he didn’t know the next time he would see her, or if he would.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The clock inside the burrow chimed and Molly looked to see that Hermione was no longer there. Her heart clenched and she slowly got up from her seat to see her second oldest alone in the backyard sitting with his head hung low. “Is it over?” She whispered into the still house.</p>
<p>“I think for now it is.” Bill replied as he went to his mother.</p>
<p>“Oh merlin,” A tear silently fell, “Will we ever see her again.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had now been in Russia for a year. It was the longest year of her life. The reserve was nothing like the one in Romania. The dragons were always strappy, they hardly ate, and the ratio of males to females was nowhere what she needed to do research. She knew coming here wouldn’t be exactly what she wanted or needed, but getting away from Charlie and putting up her walls gave her a since of freedom, even if she really wasn’t</p><p>Since moving to Russia many unlikely events happened. She spent most of her days scrubbing scale rot and hardly doing research. The people up there weren’t a fan of their job, and she was slowly watching the reserve get itself deeper into shit. With the way things were being run, she wouldn’t be surprised if she was out of a job soon.</p><p>The most surprising thing had been who exactly they put her in a hut with. Had someone told her that she would share a room with Pansy Parkinson, who was a surprisingly good dragon tamer, she never would have believed it, but here they were and they surprisingly didn’t hate each other.</p><p>When the war ended and Hermione and Harry were attending trials, she remembered the black haired witch sitting in on Draco’s. The two couldn’t let their past school mate rot in Azkaban after all that he had done for them during the war. Hermione had always wondered if the two were betrothed in their pureblood culture, but living with Pansy she quickly learned they would kill each other if they had to spend the rest of their lives as husband and wife.</p><p>While Hermione didn’t reach out to the Weasley’s and Harry as much as she would have wanted to, she had formed a small friendship with the past Slytherins. They had all changed, and in the end everyone was just as lonely as the other after the war.</p><p>While Hermione and Pansy would never share a bond that she and Ginny did. The two enjoyed talking about their jobs and getting entirely too drunk together.</p><p>“Why aren’t you getting ready?” Pansy asked from her spot at Hermione’s door frame. She let out a big sighed and untangled her legs from under her while marking her spot in her book.</p><p>“I hardly see why I have to attend this ball tonight? I went to the reunion, if you have forgotten, I don’t really care for these public appearances like the Malfoy’s.” Pansy rolled her eyes and unzipped the garment bag hanging off her door. “Tell them I’m sick, it’s not as though anybody will miss me.” Hermione waved her hand and threw herself onto her bed.</p><p>“Narcissa Malfoy did not pick out a dress for you to so rudely decline her. Besides, it’s not as though your lovely husband will be there.” Hermione gave an exasperated look at the dress and began to correct Pansy. “Right, not husband, anyway. Why don’t you use this as a way to curb the press instead? After the reunion everyone is wondering what happened to the royal prince and princess anyway.”</p><p>“The whole point of coming here was to get away from press and to forget about him when I can. I already have to share a mind with the man and it’s getting harder to keep him out.” She rubbed her temples.</p><p>“Then don’t, come out tonight, show the world this Hermione Granger, and have fun. Deal with the press and whatever else when it comes.” They both looked at each other. “You’ve been running for half your life, give your legs a rest for once.”</p><p>Pansy stepped out of the room and came back with two glasses of clear liquid. She suspected it was the tequila they saved for occasions like this. Vodka was to make them happy, whiskey was for fun, and tequila was to forget the bad. “I’ll make you a deal.” Hermione’s eyebrow rose at the proposition. “You come tonight, and I will take over all your scale rot cases so that you can accomplish more on the research.”</p><p>Hermione chewed her lip in contemplation. She hadn’t gotten anything done since the snow started, and she was supposed to present to the Wizagmont at the end of the month to get an allowance for more testing. “Fine, but I refuse to act happy in front of the cameras.”</p><p>“No one is asking you to smile Hermione, besides, they like it when you’re angry.”</p><hr/><p>They arrived at the gates of the Manor and a house elf met them dressed in a suit and tie charmed to fit him. “Lady Parkinson and Lady Granger, Master and Misses have been awaiting your arrival.” He held out a hand that ushered them up the path and to the front doors.</p><p>Hermione was hardly surprised to see the ballroom so elaborately dressed, but she did have to admire the work of Mrs. Malfoy. “Well would you look who finally arrived, happy to see you’ve gone another day without being eaten by the dragons.” The two girls gave Malfoy a look before stepping past the threshold. He took Pansy’s hand first and gave her knuckles a kiss, then he took Hermione’s and gave her a wicked grin when a bulb flashed to her left. “Let me take your cloaks?” They didn’t have a chance to answer before her vanished them.</p><p>“So who’s all here tonight? Rita, the daily prophet, quibbler?” She threw a distasteful look at the photographer and then wiped her palms against the bodice of her dress while she took in the crowd.</p><p>Hermione was thankful that Narcissa seemed to notice how she chose to dress for the reunions and had gone with a simple, yet elegant, dress just like those. Since it was a winter ball, the older witch had chosen a silk material that was a mix between silver and green. Its thin straps rested delicately over her petite shoulders and it dipped in between her breast to give off some tasteful cleavage. It shaped to her curves and hug her hips while ending at her shins. There was a large slit that went up her thigh and would really do much for the imagination.</p><p>Her hair was pulled back into a low bun and she let stray curls fall on the sides of her face. Her makeup was natural, and even Pansy had to admit, she was jealous of how Hermione looked tonight.</p><p>“You look exquisite as ever, let’s get you two some drinks.” Hermione followed Draco and Pansy’s lead. She watched as people mingled and danced and envied how comfortable everyone looked. Taking the flute of champagne from Draco’s outstretched hand she began to drink it delicately.</p><p>“So, what is all of this for exactly? And, why was it so important that I also be in attendance?” Hermione rested against the bar and Draco gave a winning smile to some people before answering her questions.</p><p>“We throw a winter ball every year, have for centuries. In the past, it was a gala to make deals with the ministry. Get everyone drunk and they won’t remember what they said. Everyone is too proud to go back on their word so whatever was spoken is as good as golden.” He clicked his glass against hers. “Now though, it’s just to bring life to the Manor. Mother misses having guest over, so whatever makes her happy.”</p><p>“I guess that’s a reasonable answer, where is she by the way? I have to thank her for the dress.”</p><p>“She won’t be down for another hour or so. It’s a rule that the lady of the house does not arrive before all of her guest have.”</p><p>“Your pureblood traditions continue to baffle me.”</p><hr/><p>The night continued and Hermione’s glass was never left empty. She had ventured away from her schoolmates and walked to one of the glass high-top tables that looked out onto the dance floor. She had an arm crossed over her torso and her hand with her glass rested in an upright position so that she could easily take a sip when she wanted.</p><p>Those who chose to dance did it with elegance. They seemed to glide over the marble floor and never missed a beat. She was caught in a trance at their movements, she didn’t notice any of the cameras catching her alone, or when Rita Skeeter came to her side.</p><p>“They are beautiful aren’t they?” The woman dressed in her usual green pencil skirt and blouse with her red lips that were always formed in a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes at the woman’s question and took another sip from her flute. “What is Hermione Granger doing at an event as such, and why is she alone?”</p><p>“I see you still haven’t moved on to a better story.”</p><p>“What better story than that of an unbreakable vow.” Hermione snorted and refused to make eye contact with the woman. “Is it painful being away from your soulmate? We know you two share a mind, just what exactly is he saying right now? I’m sure he’s livid you would choose to associate yourself with the likes of these people.”</p><p>Her face turned hard at the intrusive questions. Hermione would not give Skeeter the benefit of getting any information out of her. “What about when we caught him in the English pubs with that blonde woman? How did that make you feel? He wasn’t exactly subtle about his movements.” Hermione actually laughed at her statement.</p><p>It had stung the day that paper arrived. Charlie was home for Easter, and she received multiple owls from Ginny telling her how Charlie had the audacity to bring a witch into their family home and act fine. But, Hermione couldn’t blame him for trying to have some type of normalcy. She knew whatever it was wasn’t real. It was physically impossible and she could only imagine the pain he was feeling when he tried to touch the girl, because she had felt it herself.</p><p>“Does it not bother you? That he is practically playing with your lives.”</p><p>“Listen Skeeter. Whatever you are trying to get from me, you won’t. My life is none of your business, and last time I checked, you have a little secret that not many know about except me. I would suggest you kindly get the fuck out of my life before I make you.” Hermione turned hard and her dressed twirled around her. She made her way to the bar and begged for a shot of their hardest liquor.</p><p>She felt the presence of someone next to her, but learned from her last interaction not to give them what they wanted. “By the looks of it, I’d say you’re almost done for the night.” Her shoulders relaxed at Pansy’s voice. “I am too, it’s not as fun as when we were children. Now I really am just a pretty girl to stare at. No one wants to hear about the dragons.”</p><p>“Welcome to my life Parkinson.” She raised her cup and drank the liquid desperately. “Rita has a nice little piece to write about me. ‘Granger rude as ever, attends ball while pinning after her soulmate’” Pansy laughed and asked the bartender for her own shot.</p><p>The two looked out at the crowd and scanned it while they sipped their drinks. She could feel her buzz turning into more by the time her glass was empty and she wondered just how much of Malfoy’s liquor she could drink before he cut her off.</p><p>“Do you miss him?” Hermione was broken from her trance and she looked at her roommate. They never delved too much into the topic, but Pansy knew enough to know they weren’t on good terms. Hermione thought about her answer for a moment and tried to ignore the itching in her brain to let her walls down.</p><p>“Yeah,” She bit her lip and looked into her glass again. “Yeah, I do.” Pansy nodded and the conversation was done. It was always simple for them, less was more. Hermione took a deep breath and pursed her lips trying to think of a way to stop whatever it was she was feeling.</p><p>“I’ve heard rumors that we are done in December. The reserve can’t afford to keep us and they are going to move the dragons between the English and the Romanian Reserve.” Her head popped up and she saw something on Pansy’s face she had never seen before. “I’ve started applying for the English one. While I don’t want to be closer to my father, Romania won’t be able to hire too many.”</p><p>“Pansy, they would take you in a heartbeat. You’re good at this, and those who respect the dragons take top priority on their list.” She reached out to put a hand on her arm.</p><p>“What I’m getting at, is that I don’t want you to be blind-sided by this. They want you for the research, but I think it would be better spent bringing that to a reserve that could actually help you get what you want.” Her emerald eyes met Hermione’s honey ones. “You need to go back to Romania.”</p><p>She withdrew her hand as if Pansy’s skin burned her and looked for anything else to focus her attention on.</p><p>She knew the time would come when she would go back to where she called home, and that she and Charlie would finally be together, but she couldn’t be forced into it, and she was not ready. “I’ll keep the rumors in mind.” She gave a nod after she spoke and then left for the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rumors came true the week before Christmas. Pansy had been prepared and had a job at the English reserved lined up for after the New Year. Hermione on the other hand was not prepared for the first time in her life. Every ounce of her new what was going to happen next, but she immersed herself in research instead of applying at the other reserves.</p>
<p>“Well.” Pansy said from the other side of the breakfast bar watching as Hermione read the letter that was delivered to all of the tamers. She rose an eyebrow while Hermione slowly put the letter down and sipped at her coffee. “What will you do?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“You will not be following me to England,” Hermione scoffed at her roommate. “No, the best dragons in the world are in Romania, that pile of papers you have been slaving over, and the rot I have been cleaning for you, are taking their ass to Romania and finishing the research you started.”</p>
<p>Hermione hummed and went through the rest of the mail sorting their piles until she reached two red letters, one for her the other for Pansy. She could tell from the writing it was Ginny and a smile grew on her face. “It looks like you have been invited to the annual Weasley bar crawl.” Pansy took the letter with a skeptic eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are invited to the annual Weasley Christmas Eve Bar Crawl. We will begin out night at The Three Broomsticks around eight o’clock and move on from there. Come as you are, just bring good spirits.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Do we go to this?”</p>
<p>“I will, I assume if you are invited that means the rest of your crew is. It’s a fun time, no expectations, just alcohol.” Hermione nodded as she looked over her own invitation. “And, don’t worry, I’ll do the research. Just need to talk to some people first.”</p>
<p>Pansy gave her a small smirk before pushing herself off the counter and disappearing into her room. Hermione sighed while pulling out the other letter she received that day.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope this letter finds you in good spirits Hermione, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve heard about the Russian Reserve shutting down and have received many applications to move to our reserve, yet I don’t see yours. I hope you know you are always welcomed back to the family and I hope you do the right thing and accept this position. The reserve could really benefit from your research. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Remi has the second room in her hut empty for when you come home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope to see you soon, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tom</em>
</p>
<p>Attached was a document for her to sign that was to accept her position as a tamer for the Romanian Reserve. Tom had been sending her a note every two months telling her they were keeping her spot open, and now she knew she needed to accept, but she couldn’t yet</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Are you ready Pansy?” Hermione left her room to see Pansy standing in her own doorway holding up two different dresses. “It’s not that kind of outing, trousers and a shirt.” Hermione grabbed her parka and slipped into it.</p>
<p>“I’m not wearing muggle jeans Granger, and after the Gala I want to make sure that if the media see’s I’m at pubs I at least look good.” Hermione rolled her eyes and inspected the dresses. She pointed to the black one with a silver collar peeking out of the neck. The black haired witch spun around and quickly changed before emerging from her bedroom. “Ready.”</p>
<p>They side alonged to The Three Broomsticks and landed a couple of feet away from the door.  Untangling their arms, Hermione took a deep breath when she saw all of the happy faces inside. With a nudge from Pansy she started walking towards the door.</p>
<p>Everyone’s head spun around at the entrance of cold air and Ginny was the first to squeal upon her arrival. “You made it, thank Merlin.” She hugged the red haired girl and they stood in an embrace for a minute. “I’ve missed you Miss. Granger.”</p>
<p>“I know Gin, me too.” She stepped back and welcomed the hugs of everyone else. “Wow, this is the best show up we’ve ever had.” Ginny nodded from besides her. All of the Weasley’s had made it and a lot of old classmates, except for Percy and Charlie she noticed. Pansy had migrated towards Theo and Draco who were surprisingly in a deep conversation with Harry and Bill. “Kind of weird isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Ginny followed her eyes to the group and nodded. “Harry and Draco actually work close together now. Draco finds out all the information for bad guys and Harry goes after them. Kind of a funny picture when you think about it.” Hermione let a smile grace her lips and then she turned towards the bar.</p>
<p>“Could I get a sour mash please?” She leaned against the bar while waiting for her drink and surveyed the group. She didn’t know how she should feel. Last year she hadn’t attended the gathering because she had just left Charlie, now she was here and he wasn’t, but it was all of his family. She broke her thought when Bill showed up next to her and ordered his own drink.</p>
<p>“I should tell you because it seems Ginny hasn’t. He plans on showing up at some point tonight.” And there is was. The flood of emotions she was hoping to avoid. She took a deep breath and nodded. “I think you should stay though.”</p>
<p>“It’s not as if I can walk out now. She really does have a way of getting what she wants doesn’t she?” Ginny had now joined Harry and was laughing with the group of Slytherine’s. “Does he at least know I’m here?”</p>
<p>“He responded before you did, didn’t say anything about not coming if you did, but I think he expected if you knew he would be here then you wouldn’t come, but dear little sister didn’t mention is so now we’re here.”</p>
<p>“Well, Happy fucking Christmas to me then.” She held her glass up and downed the mixture of fire whiskey and smashed fruit.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The time at The Three Broomsticks had continued without a hitch. Hermione was happy to be back with her friends. Life had taken them all on different paths after the war, but it was good to know that they had all made a name for themselves besides ‘war hero’s’.</p>
<p>“So it’s his first day on the job and we say we need to check out a cave that some natives were complaining about, and once we get there we all kind of scope it out and try to come up with a plan for how we should go about it.” Harry was laughing through his speech. “And so I say ‘Well, we can’t all go in at once, it could be an ambush’ and Ned, the new guy just jumps at the chance and says he was top of his class so he knows exactly what to do,” At this point Harry was very into his own joke and everyone was also trying to play coy as to what happens next.</p>
<p>“So we say alright and he walks in and not even two minutes later all the fireworks are going off in the cave making the loudest noises and rumbling it around a bit and he comes out screaming!” Ron and him are laughing along with a few others.</p>
<p>Hermione tried to laugh along with the group but she had heard this story too many times to find any of it amusing anymore. “What ‘Mione, you didn’t think it was funny? You always laugh at that one.” Ron gave her a nudge from his spot in the booth and she shook her head.</p>
<p>“I think that was my sixth time hearing that one, I imagine Ned has grown up since then.” Ron huffed but Harry nodded through his laughter.</p>
<p>“Still makes a good story though.” Hermione agreed with Harry for the sake of their happiness and saw the waiter bringing a tray of shots to the table.</p>
<p>Draco and Ginny stepped forward and began to hand them all out. “Okay, we have spent enough time here, next stop is Hog’s Head. Ferret so kindly bought the wrap up round, but we need to have a toast.” Draco rolled his eyes at the nickname and Ginny wore a giant smile.</p>
<p>Pansy nudged her farther into the booth and she gave the witch a weird look. “I suspect you didn’t know he was coming, or you’re just really good at playing the oblivious role.” Hermione’s heart rate sped up at her accusation and for the first time in a while she gathered the scene of people. “Far right.”</p>
<p>There he was, standing next to Bill with his own shot in hand. He looked tired, more worn out than he did a year ago. He’d always been a touch shorter than Bill, but still stood tall. You could tell he didn’t have a Ministry job. His hair was shaggy, face freckled and tan, and out of all of the brothers he had the most muscle.</p>
<p>She couldn’t hear the toast anymore, and Charlie must have sensed her staring. Everyone was raising their glasses in the air. His eyes showed no emotion as he held his own up towards her and slung back the liquid.</p>
<p>Hermione snapped her eyes away and quickly downed the liquid for courage, or to start the processes of forgetting this night, she didn’t know. Pansy nudged her once more expecting an answer. “Bill told me when we got here. I just didn’t think he would arrive while I was still so sober. I need to change that.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once arriving at Hog’s Head the first thing Hermione did was find a secluded seat at the bar. She needed alcohol and she needed it now.</p>
<p>“What can I get for ya love?” The old man pulled up a glass in front of her and waited for her response.</p>
<p>“What’s your strongest?”</p>
<p>He rose an eyebrow and looked around. “I’ve got some shine, but ya can’t tell no one.”</p>
<p>“Secret’s safe with me, two please.” He disappeared below the bar and came back with two glasses that to the public looked like generic Blishen’s Fire Whiskey. “You’re a savior, Happy Christmas.” She placed a tip on the counter and he let her be.</p>
<p>The first glass went down smooth with a killer after bite, but she welcomed the burn. She felt like she was out of control of her magic. For a year she had placed walls in her mind that would block out Charlie’s emotions and feelings, but now she felt like they were crumbling down.</p>
<p>The seat next to her pulled out and the occupant sat quiet for a minute until she drank her second glass. With all the Gryffindor courage she could muster she looked up and saw his stern face observing the stock of the bar.</p>
<p>His eyes were a crystal blue that sometimes seemed like they were made of ice. They were as opposite as two people could get, but somehow when the times were good, they were really good.</p>
<p>He finally broke his gaze and looked down at her. “Gin didn’t tell ya I was coming, did she?” Hermione shook her head and he gave a cold laugh. “I wasn’t aware that you would be here either, wouldn’t have come.”</p>
<p>“I can leave.”</p>
<p>“You’re good at that aren’t ya?” Although the words were true, they stung. He ran a hand through his long locks and then wiped his face. He held up two fingers to the bar tender and pointed to the top shelf.</p>
<p>“You look good.” It was the only words she could think of at that time, but she regretted them when she saw his jaw twitch.</p>
<p>“You kick me out of your mind, don’t talk to me for a year, and that’s what you are going to say to me, huh witch?” It was Hermione’s turn to sigh. Just like old times, one fight after another.</p>
<p>They sat in the quiet corner and watched all their friends and family enjoy the night. They could feel the occasional glances on them and Hermione tried to brush it off.</p>
<p>“I hear Russia shut down.” She hummed her response to him and traced the rim of her empty glass. She could really feel the buzz hitting now. “Are you coming back?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if that’s the best decision."</p>
<p>“You’d be stupid to go anywhere else.”</p>
<p>“I’m starting to wonder if I should change my name to that.” She closed her eyes and cradled her head. She waved for the bartender and pleaded for another drink.</p>
<p>“We need your research.”</p>
<p>She straightened and looked him in the eyes for the first time. He was telling the truth. She knew it as well as everyone else, but to be around him full time again, she didn’t know if she was ready. “It’s your reserve. I wouldn’t want to break up the bachelor party.”</p>
<p>He actually laughed at her and took a swig of his drink. “That’s what you think? Or is that what Ginny and the Prophet told ya?”</p>
<p>“Does it matter?”</p>
<p>“Well, ya see sweets, I’ve been loyal to you the second we found out we were in this fucking mess. That girl at the burrow wasn’t a friend I brought, no that was my mother seeing if she could get you back into the house.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s head spun. Would Molly Weasley really do something like that? Of course she would, she practically gave her her wedding band the moment they found out they were soulmates.</p>
<p>“But, you on the other hand. Weren’t so faithful were ya? You’re walls don’t keep everything out.” She slammed the drink back and tried her best to hide her emotions.</p>
<p>“Don’t let me stop you from coming to the reserve. It’s not like you can run away from me forever.” He left his tip and got up from his seat to join his family once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>